icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1970–71 Vancouver Canucks season
The 1970–71 Vancouver Canucks season was the Canucks first in the NHL. They joined the league on May 22, 1970, along with the Buffalo Sabres. After not being awarded an expansion team in 1967 when the league added six teams, Vancouver finally joined the NHL in 1970 for a price of $6 million (compared to $2 million in 1967 ). The Vancouver Canucks of the Western Hockey League were promoted to the NHL, though the ownership group of the WHL Canucks, not willing to pay the $6 million to join the NHL, sold the team to Medicor, a group controlled by Thomas Scallen. The Canucks logo was a stylized C designed as a hockey stick inside a rink incorporating the colours of blue, green and white to represent the water, forests and snow surrounding Vancouver. It was designed by a local creative designer, Joe Borovich, and bought for $500. During the Amateur draft, held on June 11 in Montreal, there was debate over what expansion team would draft first. In order to reach a compromise, a numbered spinning wheel was brought in to determine the draft: the Sabres were odd numbers, the Canucks even. When the wheel landed on 11, the Canucks and NHL President Clarence Campbell thought it was II (two) in Roman numerals. However it turned out to be 11 (eleven) in Arabic numerals, leading the Sabres to select first overall future superstar Gilbert Perreault. On October 9, 1970, the Canucks played their first game in the NHL, a 3-1 loss to the Los Angeles Kings. There was a grand opening ceremony attended by British Columbia Premier W. A. C. Bennett, Mayor of Vancouver Tom Campbell (who was booed by fans), Chief Dan George and former Vancouver Millionaires player Cyclone Taylor, who received a standing ovation upon being introduced. Barry Wilkins scored the first goal for the Canucks in the third period. Throughout the first three months of the season, the Canucks managed to stay within contention of a playoff spot, despite playing in the much stronger NHL East Division, composed of five of the Original Six teams (Chicago was transferred to the West Division at the start of the season). This changed when captain Orland Kurtenbach injured his knee in late December. The Canucks would finish their inaugural season with six 20 goal scorers, and Tallon would break Bobby Orr's rookie record for defenceman assists, but still only one point out of last in the East Division. Regular season Game log |- | November: 6-7-1 (home: 3-1-0; road: 3-6-1) |- | December: 5-7-0 (home: 4-2-0; road: 1-5-0) |- | January: 1-10-2 (home: 0-6-1; road: 1-4-1) |- | February: 3-7-1 (home: 3-3-1; road: 0-4-0) |- | March: 5-8-2 (home: 4-3-0; road: 1-5-2) |- | April: 1-1-0 (home: 0-1-0; road: 1-0-0) |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty Minutes †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Vancouver. Stats reflect time with the Canucks only. *Denotes player traded by Vancouver midway through the season. Stats reflect time with Canucks only. Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; Min = Minutes; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals Against; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals Against Average Awards and records Trophies and awards *Cyclone Taylor Award (Canucks MVP): Orland Kurtenbach *Cyrus H. McLean Trophy (Canucks Leading Scorer): Andre Boudrias *Fred J. Hume Award (Canucks Unsung Hero): Barry Wilkins *Most Exciting Player: Andre Boudrias Records achieved in the season Note: Only records that stand as of 2007–08 are listed Canucks team records *Fewest ties in one season: (8) - repeated in 1971-72, 1986-87, 1988-89 *Fewest shutouts in one season: (0) - repeated in 1984-85, 2005-06 *Fewest shutouts against in one season: (0) - repeated in 1984-85 *Longest home winless streak: 11 games, December 18, 1970 - February 6, 1971 (0-10-1) *Most goals in one game: 11, March 25, 1971 (Calgary 5 at Vancouver 11) - repeated in 1986-87, 1991-92 *Most shots against Vancouver goal, one game: 60, February 25, 1971 versus Boston Bruins *Most shots against Vancouver goal, one period: 28, February 25, 1971 versus Boston Bruins (3rd period) *Most shots both teams, one period: 43, February 25, 1971 versus Boston Bruins (3rd period) *Fastest three goals against Vancouver: :20, February 25, 1971 versus Boston Bruins (3rd period: John Bucyk, 4:50; Ed Westfall, 5:02; Ted Green, 5:10) Canucks individual records *Most assists in one season, rookie: Dale Tallon (42) *Most goals, one game: Rosaire Paiement (4) - repeated eleven times Transactions The Canucks were involved in the following transactions during the 1970-71 season. Trades Draft picks Expansion draft Vancouver's picks at the 1970 NHL Expansion Draft. In order to fill out the rosters of both the Canucks and Buffalo Sabres, they were given the opportunity to select eighteen skaters and two goaltenders from the unprotected lists of existing NHL team's rosters. Teams were allowed to protect several players from being drafted, and as such kept many of their star players, leaving the Canucks and Sabres with lesser quality players to choose from. The draft was held on June 9, 1970, at the Queen Elizabeth Hotel in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Using a spinning wheel to determine the order of the expansion draft, Buffalo had the first choice. Amateur draft Vancouver's picks at the 1970 NHL Amateur Draft. The draft was held on June 11, 1970, at the Queen Elizabeth Hotel in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Game Ads 70-71NHLExhVancouver1stEdmontonGameAd.jpg|The Canucks' first game - exhibition @ Edmonton. The Minnesota North Stars won 3-1. References *'Player stats:' 2006–07 Vancouver Canucks Media Guide - 1970–71 stats, p. 150. *'Game log:' 2006–07 Vancouver Canucks Media Guide - 1970–71 stats, p. 150. *'Team standings:' 2007–08 NHL Official Guide & Record Book, p. 150. *'Team records:' 2006–07 Vancouver Canucks Media Guide - Canucks all time team & individual records, pp. 225–237 See also *1970–71 NHL season Category:Vancouver Canucks seasons Category:1970 in hockey Category:1971 in hockey